Project Abstract This conference grant will support the annual conference for the American Academy of Addiction Psychiatry (AAAP). The annual AAAP Annual Meeting and Scientific Symposium provides a unique forum for dissemination of scientific information to psychiatrists, physicians and other practicing clinicians in the addictions field. Because of the small size and intimate nature of the meeting, it provides an ideal setting for networking, mentoring and informal interactions for all attendees, offering a specific focus on trainees in the field. This grant has been incredibly important in getting young clinical researchers interested in the field.